1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby blankets, and more particularly, to baby blankets especially adapted to be used with baby car seats and baby carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blankets especially designed for babies and infants are well known in the art. One type of baby blanket has special features that adapt it to be used with a car seat. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,090 of Ranalli discloses a baby blanket especially designed to be used with a baby car seat, wherein the blanket includes a plurality of apertures through which restraining members of the automobile seat harness can be passed, thus enabling the harness to be fastened tightly around the child. Then the blanket can be wrapped around the child and the harness.
Another type of baby blanket has features designed to assure that the blanket stays with the baby and does not fall off the baby as the baby tosses and turns. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,065 of Hoover discloses a blanket especially designed for being wrapped around a baby. U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,738 of Mendito discloses a blanket which employs a draw string to draw in the blanket more snugly around an infant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,300 of Miller discloses a baby blanket which has a zippered pouch in which the baby is placed and zippered in. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,226 of Crosby discloses a car seat blanket for an infant, wherein a front panel and a back panel together form a two-legged pouch for a baby's legs and body.
A serious problem associated with baby blankets used with car seats is not addressed by the prior art disclosed above. There are no disclosed baby blanket features which are designed to attach the baby blanket to the car seat itself. Thus, if the car seat is removed from the car, and the baby is not present on the seat, the baby blanket is not prevented from separating from the car seat by the wind on a windy day. Another problem associated with baby blankets used with car seats is the bunching up and lumpiness that can be formed by a baby blanket which is used on the car seat. Nothing keeps the baby blanket taut and smooth on the car seat.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to provide special blankets designed to fit snugly around a baby, and it is well known to have a baby blanket that is especially designed to be used with a car seat, none of the prior art described above teaches or suggests features for connecting the baby blanket to a baby car seat or baby carrier so that the baby blanket is prevented from being separated from the seat or carrier when the baby is not present in the seat or carrier. Moreover, the prior art does not disclose a baby blanket that is kept taut and smooth on a car seat or carrier.
The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique blanket apparatus for a baby seat or carrier of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.